in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/Legend of the Cryo-Sphere (Sneak Peek on Crafting)
Hi, guys! It's been two weeks since the first sneak peek, so for this sneak peek, I'll be revealing some crafting mechanics! After each combat, you will obtain materials based on how well you do. Materials are classified in terms of rarity, and each one has different properties. You can craft items and food as well. Note: The following info may be subject to change on the actual release. More items are to come than this. COMMON Glass - Easy to break. You can obtain sand from glass. Wood - Harder to break, but flammable. You need 5 wood to craft a Stick. Stone - Harder to break and resistant to most elements. Snow - Sometimes obtained from killing snow minions. You need 10 snow to craft an Ice Block. Spark - Powers up electronic devices and contraptions. Water - Can be used both in crafting and filling up tanks. Dust - Can be used in huge amounts in useful stuff such as gunpowder and arcane dust. Feather - Can be obtained in huge amounts from hunting birds. Paper - Can be converted from wood as well. Easy to break and flammable. String - Can be obtained in huge amounts from hunting spiders. Rubber - Durable and elastic, but easy to break. You need 8 rubber to craft a Wheel. Dirt - Can be used to craft items for gardening. RARE Metal - Very hard to break and resistant to most elements. Toxin - Dangerous on contact, three can give Poison (Character loses 1 health for 3 turns) enchantment on weapons. Wire - Used in electronic devices, three can give Charge (Gain +1 skill when your character is hurt) enchantment on weapons. Slime - Sticky on contact, three can give Weaken (-1 Attack for 3 turns) enchantment on weapons. Ice Block - Harder than snow, weak to fire. Sometimes obtained from killing snow minions. Three can give Freeze (Character cannot attack or heal for 1 turn) enchantment on weapons. Arcane Dust - Made with 5 Sparks and 5 Dust. Enchants an item per use. EPIC Gold - Can be used to craft and trade for exclusive items. Magic Dust - Stronger than arcane dust. Super-enchants an item per use. Light Energy - Can be used to light up dark areas and power up non-electronic devices. Three can give Flash (Attack an ally or heal an opponent for 1 turn.) enchantment on weapons. Crystal - Can be used to heavily improve enchantments. 5 Magic Dust makes 1 Crystal. LEGENDARY Diamond - Cannot be broken by contact or elements, items made by diamonds last forever. Materialiser - You can gain materials daily without solving puzzles or going through combat. Some notable Crafting Recipes Fishing Rod - 2 String + 1 Stick (Catch small fish that can have adverse effects when caught. Enchant it to catch larger fish with greater effects.) Kite - 4 Paper + 2 Stick + 1 String (Catch Sparks in the sky, more sparks can be obtained in stormy weather.) Catapult - 3 Wood + 1 Rubber + 1 String (Basic hunting equipment to hunt down small animals.) Fertiliser - 3 Dust + 3 Dirt (Grow common plants such as Peashooters.) Eureka Lightbulb - 1 Arcane-Dusted Glass + 2 Wire + 2 Light Sphere (Serves as a hint in puzzles.) That's it for now. Next sneak peek will be on puzzles! Category:Blog posts